


Year of the Dog

by missdibley



Series: When Bobby Met Arthur... [2]
Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Dogs, F/M, Inspired by 101 Dalmatians, New Year's Eve, Puppies, actor!tom, meet cute, tom hiddleston - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 14:22:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13273311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missdibley/pseuds/missdibley
Summary: On the cusp of the new year, Nell is still thrilled by her recent weekend fling with the actor Tom Hiddleston when her sister Nora decides to surprise her.





	1. Chapter 1

When Nell Downey arrived at her sister Nora’s house on the last day of the year, she knelt as soon as she stepped inside. Arthur, her sister’s beloved blue heeler/Australian cattle dog mix, favored her with sloppy kisses. He leapt up on her shoulders —  _ You’re here! I love you! Let’s go play!  _ — until Nora pulled him away.

“Gosh, I haven’t seen Arthur this excited since… Arthur!” Nora was dismayed to find that, in his excitement, the dog had peed a little on the floor.

“I take it as a compliment,” said Nell airily. “He literally could not contain himself.”

“Sure he could,” drawled Nora, going for the cleaning supplies. When she returned, paper towels and bottle of cleaner in hand, she had a mischievous look on her face. “Imagine if all your gentleman callers reacted to you like that.”

“Gentleman callers? Ha!” Nell cleared her throat. “You mean good old Gareth?”

“Well, sure, him,” said Nora. “Him and Tom Hiddleston.”

Nell got slowly up to her feet, meeting her sister’s steady gaze. A beat too late, she forced a smile on her face and laughed. “What are you talking about?”

“There’s something you’re not telling me,” said Nora.

“What do you mean?”

“I’m going to let it slide that you answered a question with a question, first of all. Second of all.” Nora reached for her sister’s hand. “Why didn’t you tell me you met Tom Hiddleston?”

“I meet people all the time. Like at the store yesterday, I met two sisters from Quezon City. They’ll be doing a hotel management and hospitality course in St. Andrews come the new year.”

“I’m sure they’re great, but they’re not exactly handsome famous actor types.”

“I guess not,” Nell allowed.

“With a super adorable puppy. Who, by the way, is totally in love with Arthur.”

Nell’s grinned shyly. “Yeah. I know. Isn’t it cute?’

Nora poked her sister’s shoulder. “Tell me.”

“There’s really not much to tell!”

“You met Tom and Bobby when you dog sat for me a few weeks ago, right? That big storm?”

“How did you know?”

Nora grinned. “Tom told me.”

“And when did you meet?”

“Yesterday, Saturday. I took Arthur to the park.”

“And Tom was there?”

“Better,” Nora replied. “He came up behind me and gave me a big hug.”

“Oh!” Nell exclaimed.

“But only because he thought I was you.”

Nell’s cheeks, which were already pink, turned bright red. “Oh.”

Nora nodded slowly.  _ “Oh.” _

“So, yes. We met. The dogs met first, actually. They got on quite well.”

“And?”

“Tom bought me coffee after Bobby accidentally knocked me over.”

“Aw!” Nora’s eyes grew wide.

“While we were having our coffee outside the shop we ran into one of Tom’s lady friends.”

“Like a girlfriend, you reckon?”

“Maybe before, but definitely not now.” Nell couldn’t help smirking.

“Huh.”

“Though by the way she acted, you’d think I was moving in on her man,” said Nell with a frown.

Nora pouted. “Boo.”

“So I ran off.”

“More boo!” Nora socked her sister in the arm.

Nell rubbed her arm. “The next morning, I ran to the market to get chicken so I could make Lola Auring’s adobo.”

Nora nodded. “No wonder I’m out of soy sauce.”

“I’ll bring you a bottle the next time I see you.”

“Whatever. What next?”

“Bobby and Tom were waiting with Arthur when I came out of the store.”

“Really?”

Nell nodded, smiling at the memory of Tom waiting for her, the dogs’ leads in his hands. “He, uh, sorta followed me home.”

“Here you mean?” Nora looked around her lounge. “I should put up a medallion. ‘On this date Tom Hiddleston visited my little home.’”

Nell huffed. “Wait, what exactly did he tell you?”

“You’re telling me there’s something more than  _ Oh you’re not Nell _ and  _ Sorry about that, darling _ and  _ Erm, she has my number _ and  _ Arthur is a sweet dog.’” _ ?

Nell glanced away.  _ “Nora.” _

_ “Nell.” _

And then Nell replied in one long breath. “We made lunch and then the power went out and he was about to leave only the snow storm became an ice storm so he and Bobby came back inside and while the dogs slept Tom and I fooled around on the couch.”

“WHAT.” Nora’s mouth just hung open.

“Well, we couldn’t watch telly,” said Nell, attempting a joke. “And it was too dark to read.”

“I’ll bet!” Nora crowed.

“He stayed the night because of the outage.”

“And that’s when you shagged him,” Nora declared.

Nell nodded. “I shagged him.”

Nora could only stare at her sister in admiration. “Wow.”

“Twice,” Nell whispered.

“Well now you’re just showing off!” Nora crowed.

“It was cold?” Nell offered.

“Is Tom why you broke up with Gareth?”

“No!” Nell shook her head. “But that night may have sped up the process.”

“You didn’t tell Gareth about Tom, did you?” Nora asked.

“Of course not!” Nell huffed.

“Okay.” Nora took a breath. “Well, first of all, together or not, you are never telling Gareth.”

Nell nodded vigorously. “Agreed.”

“Secondly, we’re going to have to shorten that story if we’re going to fit it on the medallion.”

Nell swatted at her sister. “Nora!”

“How about  _ Nell shagged Tom 2017 _ and we put the medallion right next to the front door so nobody could possibly miss it?” Nora clapped her hands in excitement.

Arthur made his presence known to Nell, pressing his nose against the back of her knees. She looked down at him and when she did, he trotted to the front door and sat patiently by the basket that contained his lead.

“So what are we doing this evening?” Nell asked warily.

“Not much,” said Nora. “I know you like to keep it low key.” She paused. “Or is that LOKI?”

“ _ Hilarious _ , sister dear,” Nell rolled her eyes.

“Anyway, I thought we’d take thermoses up to the hill. Watch the fireworks as they go off all around the city.”

“What about Arthur?” Nell wondered. “Poor baby, he’s going to freak if we leave him here by his lonesome.”

“Oh?” Nora exclaimed. At that point the doorbell rang.

“Who’s that?” Nell asked, watching her sister walk to the front door. She stopped when she saw a suitcase. “Wait, is that your bag?”

“What? Oh, yes,” Nora said. “Anyway, you’re right about Arthur and the noise. He has a thunder shirt now, but I thought he might like some company.”

Nora opened the door, and Nell was not at all surprised to find Tom and Bobby standing on the front step.

“Erm, Nora thought we might like to spend New Year’s Eve here with you and Arthur. Sort of us against the scary fireworks while Nora goes out.”

“You’re going out?!” Nell looked at her sister accusingly.

“Oh, did I forget to say?” Nora played innocent. “Yeah, I thought going up to the hill would be fun.” She grinned. “But then this guy I met in Brussels last week thought he should pop over and…”

“Uh huh,” said Nell.

“Take me out tonight, then whisk me off to Paris in the morning,” Nora practically sang, putting on her coat. She fluttered her eyelashes at Nell, then at Tom. “Would you? Could you?”

“Yes,” said Nell, resigned. “I will look after Arthur.”

“We will look after Arthur,” Tom affirmed.

“Thank you,” said Nora, sincerely. She kissed her sister on the cheek, then crouched down to hug Arthur. When she popped up, she winked at Tom. “Won’t be back until the 4th. So, erm, please.  _ Do _ make yourselves at home.”

* * *

 

“So your sister tells me you broke up with Gareth,” said Tom, his words spilling out of his mouth quickly. He stood in the kitchen, watching Nell find and fill up a water bowl for Bobby.

“And a happy new year to you, too.” Nell said sweetly.

“Oh, pardon, I just.” Tom blushed, avoiding Nell’s gaze to pay attention to Bobby and Arthur drinking. “I’m not so foolish to presume that you did that on my account.”

“Of course not,” said Nell.

“But I don’t deny deriving a certain pleasure from knowing you are free.”

“Oh?” Nell pulled out a chair at the kitchen table, waiting for Tom to join her before she sat.

“Yes,” said Tom, taking her hand. “I thought we could be friends. As a start.”

“You don’t think we’re friends already?”

“I wasn’t sure.” Tom said, tentative. “You didn’t text me after that weekend, so I was wondering…”

“I’m sorry about that. Really.” She squeezed his hand. “But after Gareth and I broke up, I needed to clear my head. Just for a little while.”

“And is your head clear now?” Tom scooted closer. “I hope it is.”

“I think so, and thank you.” Nell brushed a few curls off his brow. “But I have to confess it seems to go a bit fuzzy when you…”

Tom cut her off with a kiss. Just a press of the lips, but firm enough that Nell’s nose twitched pleasantly at the tickle of his beard. She smiled.

“You kissing me, it’s not helping.”

“It isn’t?” He murmured, still kissing her.

“Shows what a good friend you are.” Nell slipped her arms around his neck.

“Perhaps we’re past the point of mere friendship,” Tom sighed. He nipped at the corner of Nell’s mouth, then pulled her into him so he could embrace her.

Nell let her head fall back, luxuriating as Tom kissed down her neck. “What makes you say that?”

“The obvious romantic chemistry we have, of course.”

“That’s a nice way of saying the sex was good,” Nell murmured.

Tom tugged on her hair, albeit gently. “Before the shagging, darling.” He kissed her shoulder through the fabric of her t-shirt.

“Remind me, Tom.” Nell closed her eyes.

“Our meet cute in the park,” Tom said. “Better than any romantic comedy.”

“Except  _ 101 Dalmatians.” _

“Well, that’s the gold standard.”

“Naturally.”

“And then there was the walk after. Talking. Having tea.”

“Meeting your, ahem, friend Jane. Ow!” Nell squeaked when he nipped at her jaw.

“The jealousy,” Tom crowed.

“Shut up,” Nell muttered into his ear.

Tom sat up, but did not relax his hold on Nell. “Okay,” he said, his eyes glittering as he smiled. “Make me.”

Tom walked her back into the lounge, kissing her lips and her neck, hands running up and down her back. They nearly tripped over the dogs who, curious about their humans’ movements, tried to get in on the fun.

Nell laughed as Tom, clearly flustered, tried to distract the dogs away from the two of them. He tossed a few toys into the dog beds that were set up in front of the fireplace, then grabbed Nell’s hand before pulling her in for a cuddle on the couch.

Tom couldn’t help feeling as though he’d won a small victory, just seeing her again. he found himself entranced by the sight of Nell snuggled against him. And when she looked up at him, she did so with dark eyes that sparkled and cheeks flushed pink with pleasure, and a touch of anticipation. She, both of them, were poised and ready, game.

He was about to kiss her again when she sang, almost to herself: _“Why do you come here?”_ _When you know it makes it makes things hard for me? When you know…”_

“That’s… The Smiths?” Tom guessed. “Sounds familiar, but I was never a big fan.”

“Close,” Nell replied. “Morrissey, after the band broke up.”

Tom nodded. “Is it a favorite of yours, that song?”

“Sort of,” Nell shrugged. She looked at the fireplace, took in the dogs who were grooming each other. When she returned her gaze to Tom, she returned his smile and wondered, aloud: “Why does this feel so easy? Just, you know, falling back into whatever this is?”

“First, I wouldn’t say that it feels easy so much as…” Tom brushed a strand of hair away from her face. “Natural.”

“Huh,” said Nell. “Okay.”

“And I suspect it’s because we comported ourselves beautifully the last time we found ourselves together like this.”

“By ‘comported ourselves beautifully’ you’re talking about the sex, right?” Nell cracked.

“I mean, if you would let me finish…”

“Who’s interrupting?”

“You!” Tom quieted her with a kiss to her lips. “We spent just a hair over 24 hours together that weekend. Cooped up with the dogs.”

“And how are the boys doing?”

They both looked at the fireplace, finding the dog bed empty. Before they could get up to look, Arthur came trotting back in, followed closely by Bobby. Instead of retiring to their bed again for more napping, the two dogs insinuated themselves between Tom and Nell, succeeding in getting much desired snuggles from their humans. Nell succumbed to Arthur’s attentions, laughing as he slobbered all over her face.

“Oh Tom,” sighed Nell. “If we continue to hang out like this, you’re going to have to accept that you will run a very distant second to Arthur here.”

“I yield to him, of course,” said Tom, scratching behind Bobby’s ears. “As does Bobby.”

“He’s not even my dog,” Nell said.

“But he seems to think of you as his girl,” said Tom. “You, and your sister, of course.”

“Arthur?” Nell asked. When the dog perked up, she smiled. “Arthur, do I have your blessing to, um, be friends with Tom?”

Arthur, by way of reply, made his way to Bobby and booped his nose with his own snout.

“I think that’s a yes,” said Tom, laughing when Bobby and Arthur squirmed away from the couch and rolled, gently, onto the carpet. Before he could suggest a nap with a great deal of snogging to Nell, she sat up and said “Walk?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Nell, and Bobby and Arthur, see in the new year together.

The dogs, excited as they were, behaved once their leads were and walked jauntily to the park. The afternoon light had already begun to fade, but a few dog owners lingered. They socialized over plastic cups of champagne, throwing treats to the dogs as they wished each other luck in the new year. Like pet owners everywhere, they knew the dogs’ names but not each others. _“Baloo! Button! Baby!”_ Names rang over the green as people called to their dogs, trying to get them to behave or simply to come over for a kiss and a scratch behind the ears.

Arthur jogged around a few times but did not join in when the other dogs would start to wrestle with each other. He was happy to sniff his friends in greeting and, of course, play with Bobby.

“Have you had dogs before?” Nell looked up at Tom, who stood by her side.

He took the last swig of champagne out of his cup. “A golden retriever growing up. Muffin.” He grinned. “And I had another, a mix named Mabel, in my twenties.”

“Muffin and Mabel.” Nell grinned. “I bet they were beauties.”

“They were,” Tom said. “Mabel was a bit of a troublemaker. Leaving, erm, little presents for friends.”

“Oh no!” Nell laughed. “Naughty puppy!”

“Truth be told, I wasn’t much for training her. Too caught up with work, being young.” Tom’s eyes softened. “Immature.”

“So you just needed some time to grow up, before trying again.” Nell squeezed his hands. “Nothing wrong with that.”

“Well, that, and my career. I travel so much for work. It’s no life for a dog, to have his owner gone for weeks, months at a time.”

“Well, if you’re in need of a dog sitter, I think I know someone… hey!” Nell yelled when he goosed her. “Seriously, Tom. I would do it. Bobby’s a sweetheart.”

“Thanks. He is.” Tom grinned. “I had some free time this fall, so I was able to train him myself, and properly, this time.”

“And the travel?” Nell asked. “Will he be going with you when you have to work?”

Tom took a breath, then admitted “There may be less travel in the future. I’d like to work closer to home. In England, if not always in London.”

“Settling down?” Nell inquired. When Tom froze, she began to apologize. “Sorry, I don’t mean… did that sound like…?” She stopped herself. “What did that sound like?”

“It sounded like I have a friend who cares about where and how I live,” said Tom quietly, moving closer and placing her hand in the crook of his arm.

“Yes,” said Nell, relieved. “That’s right.”

Tom smiled. “And I miss my family. Sisters and their children. My parents. Mum more than Dad, if I can be blunt.”

Nell nodded. “Of course.”

“I just don’t want to miss anything or anyone. Not anymore.” He frowned. “Go chasing after jobs, parts, just because they’re there.”

“So not settling down. Just…” Nell bit her lip. “A realignment. New dog. New goals. New year.”

“Exactly.” Tom nudged her. “What about you?”

“What about me?” Nell took Tom’s empty cup, slid it into her own before crumpling the two together and stuffing them into her coat pocket.

“No more boyfriend,” he pointed out.

“Yeah, but if I’m being honest.” Nell fiddled with a lock of her hair, examining the ends. “It doesn’t feel different. We weren’t together long.”

“But he was living with you.”

“True, but it was more like a roommate situation. Gareth was just a bloke from the pub. Friend of a friend of a friend.” Nell looked up at Tom. “It was easy.”

“So does having him out of your life make things more difficult?”

“I’m not sure, yet,” Nell said. “It’s just happened but I don’t feel anything like shock now that it’s over. Which should come as no surprise, as there were never any sparks.”

“Very nice, Miss Downey,” said Tom. “Shock. Sparks.”

“Well,” said Nell, smirking. “I do try to make as much use of my university education as I can.”

Tom laughed, head tossed back so the sound traveled up and into the air. Just over the horizon where the sky was darker, fireworks had begun to rise, burst, and fall over the city.

“Speaking of sparks,” Nell observed. “Guess it’s time for fireworks.”

Tom said nothing. He just smiled, then put his arm around Nell’s shoulders to hug her.

* * *

When Bobby sensed that the four of them — Arthur and Bobby leading the way while Tom and Nell shuffled behind — were heading to his house, the puppy seemed to strut. Prancing along, head lifted, he sniffed the crisp December air. He scrabbled at the gate as Tom unlocked it, and again at the door to the house before it swung open to admit them.

There was no fireplace in front of which Bobby and Arthur could nap, but there was a large comfortable bed in the kitchen. After Tom settled them in with their own water bowls and some kibble, he joined Nell who waited for him in the lounge.

Tom pressed her up against a wall, tilting her chin up so he could kiss her. Small, delicate kisses to her lips, upon her cheeks and eyelids. He kissed her temple, then whispered: “So let me give you the tour.”

“Alright,” Nell said, humming. “Where are we now?”

“Doesn’t matter,” said Tom, quickly. “Let me show you the bedroom.”

Just as he was about to rush her up to the warmth of his own bed, the doorbell rang. Tom’s head jerked back. He frowned at the door. “Who on earth…?”

“Did you have other plans?” Nell asked. “A party? It is New Year’s Eve, after all.”

“No.” Tom shook his head. “After I met Nora, I cancelled my plans so I could go to hers. See you again.”

“A bit presumptuous, don’t you think?” Nell teased, a smile on her face.

“More like hopeful,” Tom said. He kissed her ear.

The bell rang, and was soon followed by the soft _whoosh_ from Tom’s phone that announced the arrival of a text.  He read the message, then groaned.

“What is it?” Nell squinted at the display. “Oh.” She giggled. _“Her.”_

“I’ll ignore it,” muttered Tom. “Now about the bed upstairs…”

But they were once again interrupted, this time by a rapid series of knocks on the door.

“Fuck,” Tom spat. “I bet one of the neighbours let her in past the gate.”

“Should I get it?” Nell offered. “Maybe she’ll get the message if I answer instead of you?”

“And what message would that be?” Tom wondered.

The knocking resumed. Nell grasped him around the neck and whispered into his lips: “Don’t fuck with Mary Puppins.”

Tom laughed, and Nell kissed him this time. Sweet, slow kisses, where she probed his mouth with her tongue, and was rewarded when he responded in kind. Sucking on each other’s lips, his hands slipping under her shirt to caress her bare stomach. She combed his beard with her fingers, then ran them through his gingery hair.

Only a few moments, and instead of discouraging them the urgent knocking seemed only to spurn them on. They kissed and touched, hugged and moved against each other. Faster. Harder. Closer. Nell reluctantly broke their embrace first, then tugged Tom to the door.

Tom’s acquaintance Jane was shocked, actually shocked, to find him and the girl she knew only as Mary Puppins, the mousy one from the park, there to greet her. So shocked that she nearly dropped the bottle of pink champagne she carried in one of her carefully manicure hands. Instead, Tom took it from her just in the nick of time.

“Dog sitting? On a New Year’s Eve?” Jane practically seethed. “Perfect. Tom, do hurry. I’ve got some pals waiting at Chiltern Firehouse and they’re all _dying_ to meet you.”

“Sorry, Jane, but Nell and I are staying in with the dogs.” Tom attempted to sound apologetic.

Jane looked skeptically into the house. “Do they need to be supervised?”

“Well, if you know anything about dogs,” Nell said, patiently. “Then you know they don’t do well with loud noises. Thunderstorms. Fireworks — they can all be terribly frightening to animals.”

Jane rolled her eyes. “Oh it’s just for _one_ night. And Tom? please tidy up. Your hair’s all mussed, and why are your cheeks so red?”

Tom glanced down at Nell. “Nell and I were, erm, playing.”

“With the dogs? How precious,” Jane mewled.

“No,” said Nell, firmly. “Not with the dogs.”

It took Jane a moment, then another, to understand what precisely ‘not with the dogs’ meant. And when she did, the dogs emerged from the kitchen, curious about the visitor.

“Oh. Well.” Jane said stiffly. “Isn’t that…”

Jane was cut off by the sound of fireworks, loud and heavy and close, going off somewhere in the neighbourhood. Nell covered her ears and Tom winced, and the dogs began to bark as they ran around the room looking for a place to cower.

In the confusion, Arthur ran to Nell for comfort while Bobby leapt at Tom. Nell immediately got down, soothing and petting Arthur who tucked his face between her knees. The sound of the fireworks subsided, and when they did it was quiet. The peaceable silence was short-lived, however, when Arthur, whether he was still frightened by the fireworks or simply comforted by Nell, let loose and peed all over Jane’s £600 Jimmy Choos.

* * *

They drank the pink champagne.

After they collapsed on the floor in a state of giggles, careful of Arthur’s handiwork, and watched Jane stomp off.

After Nell closed the door and cuddled the dogs, who were still a little rattled after the fireworks, and Tom cleaned up the mess.

After Tom, upon realizing he had nothing to eat in the house but half a mince pie, left over from Christmas, and a few limp vegetables. He had been planning to subsist on coffee and cereal and toast and soldiers until he had to leave for Los Angeles in a few days.

After Nell, scoffing at this plan, demanded access to his takeout menus and placed an order for Chinese food. They didn’t eat in bed, as some new lovers are wont to do, but curled up on the couch. Legs entwined, they tried to feed each other with chopsticks. Sesame noodles and scallion pancakes. Chinese broccoli with oyster sauce and garlic. Three chili chicken, and shrimp in lobster sauce. Fortune cookies which they did not eat. Just opened so they could read and laugh at the enclosed fortunes.

After supper, Tom let Arthur and Bobby out into his garden. While there had been no more fireworks near home, he didn’t want to risk taking them out. Nell tried not to get carried away, dismissing the little visions of domesticity that seemed to rise up like so much steam from the hot food as they ate supper. She put away the leftovers, and brought out the bottle Jane had left behind in her hurry to escape.

When Tom brought the dogs back in, he found Nell waiting with the now open champagne. He bit back a laugh when, instead of pouring some into two glasses, Nell took a swig right from the bottle. He followed, first by drinking as well, and then by taking her hand to walk after Nell as she made her way up the stairs and into his own bedroom.

The dogs surprised them there, jumping onto Tom’s bed just as Tom and Nell were about to close the door. She laughed — at the dogs, who lolled in bed, and at Tom, whose plan for a sweet, simple seduction had been interrupted.

“Boys,” said Tom, sternly. But Arthur and Bobby merely smiled and panted.

It wasn’t until Nell said “Guys. Go.” and nodded at the open door that they got up and walked out, making themselves comfortable on the floor just outside the room. Nell shook her head, closed the door, then felt herself embraced from behind as Tom began to pull her towards the bed.

The bed, where he sat and undressed Nell as she stood before him. This wasn’t new — they had already slept together — but it was. Because they were going to be in his bed, in his spartan bedroom, in his tidy little house. It was more modest than she would have expected for someone who appeared to be so glamorous. But there had never been any expectation of luxury or being pampered. Tom made her feel at home, and that was all Nell really needed.

The fantastic sex? Well, that was just a bonus.

Nell liked to watch Tom’s face as he removed her clothes. The way his eyes widened when he dispatched her shirt and then her jeans. He ran his hands down from her shoulders, skirting her breasts and hips before he grasped behind her thighs and pulled her onto his lap.

“I don’t know,” Tom mused. “If the bra should come off or stay on.”

“Well, while you decide, why don’t we get you out of these clothes and into…” Nell shrugged. “Just out of these clothes will do.” She eased herself off, then lay back as she watched him remove his own clothes. This time, there were no boxer briefs shed along with his own jeans and jumper, so Nell could see what she had already felt.

Before Tom could roll on top of her, Nell reached for him. Standing there, he watched her hand trail down from his taut stomach to his cock. It was firm and flushed, getting stiffer and more erect. She swept her thumb just under the head, and Tom gasped. He closed his eyes when she sat up straight, bowing forward slightly so she could guide his cock to her waiting, parted lips. Her tongue was light and soft as it flicked then began to swirl around the top. She sucked as she stroked him, first with one hand then with two. It was hot and wet and tight, tighter still as she drew him further into her mouth. The sounds of her own satisfaction — faint sighs when she would release him from her lips, gasps as she caught her breath, and then deep moans when she resumed her ministrations — were like music to his ears. Tom was undone, and if she wasn’t going to let him return the favour soon, he might soon come then collapse, spent, onto the floor. He threaded his fingers through her hair, and gripped.

Nell raised her head and made a show of wiping her lips on the back of her hand. “Had enough?” She asked, eyebrow arched.

“Lie back,” he commanded in a low, rough voice. Nell did as she was told, scooting back as Tom crawled towards her. He kissed her, claiming her soft lips with sharp nips before massaging her tongue with his own. His hands seemed to be everywhere, pushing up her bra so her breasts, now exposed, could be kissed and sucked. Tom lingered there, teasing her nipples and all the while Nell began to whine. She was happy to tease but as soon as Tom assumed control all patience was gone. She wanted him inside her, and she wanted him now.

But Tom was determined to torture her a little more, rubbing his face against her belly so she could feel the scratch of his beard. And while he did, his clever fingers pulled aside her knickers and began to toy with her clit. Nell whined louder and he stopped, tutting even as she began to kiss down from her belly to her mound.

“Now, now,” he muttered. “What do you want?”

“I… I want…” she whimpered. “Your… your mouth…”

Tom parted her legs, nuzzling her inner thighs so he could use the sensation of his beard on her tender flesh. The scent of her arousal flooded his nose, and he kissed her there. Licking at her clit, then up and down her slit before sucking on the tender bud in earnest. Nell’s hips rose, then bucked the faster he went, and so her juices got on his face. Already drunk, Tom moaned in time with her and licked deeper, sucked harder.

 _“Tom.”_ She sobbed his name. “Oh god, yes, like that. Close. So close…”

Tom pushed himself up, leaving one hand to rub her clit while he crawled back up and kissed her deeply. “Champagne,” he hissed. “Champagne, and oh fuck…”

“Just fuck me,” Nell pleaded. “I need you. In me.”

Tom pushed her knees further apart, then grabbed her behind them so he could move her. Reaching between them, Nell took him in hand and guided him to her entrance. He pushed in, slow at first, and then quickly until he filled her. Nell cried out, and Tom held her tighter. He moved again, clenching and releasing with every thrust. Everything was hot and close, and she felt so soft and wet underneath him. Snug. She felt _good_. He looked in her eyes, and found himself bewitched further by the desire in them. Her hands, nails digging into his hips. The sweet salty breaths from her lips. Legs wrapped around him, holding him close.

“Deep. Deeper,” she moaned.

Tom pulled out, just for a moment, helping Nell as she turned onto her belly. She went up on her knees, arched her back, and he entered her from behind. Nell pushed against him with every stroke, pressing her face into the bedclothes with the effort. Tom snapped his hips, and once he did he could not stop. He found Nell’s wrists, grabbing them so he could pull her up. Even as they got closer, Tom was unable to let her go. He needed more so he pulled her into his chest, sitting back so she could relax into him. Just let herself go as she continued to fuck her. Melt into him even as he braced himself, bit her shoulder to taste the salt and the flesh and traces of champagne. Tom’s hand returned to her clit, fingering her quickly but out of sync with his strokes because he was so close and she was almost there and just another. One more. Harder. Faster. More.

He touched her there, and she screamed. Writhed. She fought back, not against Tom but against the force of the pleasure that exploded within her. And when he came, deep inside her, Tom wanted to cry. Instead he could only groan and try to breathe in heavy, ragged gulps of air. They were so close, Tom’s arms locked around Nell so the shocks and the aftershocks, wave upon wave, went back and forth until they collapsed on top of each other.

The air was still. Somewhere in the distance, fireworks were going off again. The dogs could be heard whining in the hallway.

“Holy fucking shit.” Nell muttered into the mattress.

“Indeed.” Tom groaned.

She lifted her head to look at Tom’s face. “You look terrible.”

“Thanks,” Tom drawled, brushing a few sweaty strands of hair out of her face.

“Did I do that?” Nell wondered.

“If by that you mean fuck me so hard I think I’ve lost all feeling in my legs?” Tom grinned. “Then yes.”

“Where did that even come from?”

“Perhaps it was the champagne,” Tom answered. He looked at the door. “Do you think we should let the dogs in?”

“Yeah, but before you do? Come here.” Nell waited for Tom to scoot over to kiss him on the cheek.

“What was that for?” Tom asked.

“Happy new year, Tom.” Nell replied.

“Happy new year, Nell.” Tom kissed her back.

“Are we making resolutions?”

“Sure,” said Tom.

“What are they?”

“Have more sex,” Tom said, bluntly. “With each other.”

“Yeah?” Nell asked.

“Yes,” whispered Tom. “That, and always drink pink champagne with Chinese food.”


End file.
